<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carry on by k3nobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688244">carry on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nobi/pseuds/k3nobi'>k3nobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x20 coda kinda, Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale, ahh this is super short but i wanted someone i didnt know to read it lol, idk what tags to use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nobi/pseuds/k3nobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to happen like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>carry on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is supposed to be sams pov following the whole...yknow...nail incident...lol...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back from the barn is different, because Sam isn’t making fun of Dean for his music, he isn’t reaching in the backseat to grab a couple of stale sandwiches because they both get pretty drained and hungry after finishing hunts, they aren’t talking about the future as they were just days before, about how Dean had told him he had just gotten a job, how he had actually remembered a small town they’d passed years ago on a hunt and suggested hesitantly that he might like to get a small place there, rather than stay in the bunker. No, this time, Sam is sitting in the driver’s seat, and it feels wrong, like a pair of boots that just don’t fit, it feels wrong to be there alone, because how? How could Dean just die? How dare he tell Sam he was proud of him and just accept defeat? How could he just talk about the day he got Sam from Stanford to find their father, like the ending of a story references its beginning. This wasn't the ending of their story, it couldn't be. Their story had only just begun and here was Dean, fading quickly and pleading to Sam with his final breaths to tell him, promise him it was okay and Sam had done it, comforted his big brother through his last waking moment and promised, but there wasn’t a bigger lie he’d ever told. None of it was okay. They had defeated God and his jerk brother thought he could just check out? This was never supposed to happen, they were supposed to be free now. They were supposed to be in control of their own destiny, make a future for themselves where they would finally be at peace. So while Sam sits behind the wheel, the gears of his brain progressing from denial to frustrated anger to confusion, he waits desperately in painful silence for Dean to open the passenger door and slip into the seat next to him. He waits to say “What, were you reorganizing the entire trunk?” with a raised brow, and he waits for Dean to respond like the smart-ass he is and say “The damn vamp wouldn’t fit. Think we might need to do some spring cleaning.” Then, in true Dean fashion, he’d take a few seconds to rummage through his cassettes and find the perfect one to put in, and he’d play his classic rock that isn’t as ear-grating to Sam as he lets Dean believe, but in true Sam fashion, he’d roll his eyes and drive them home. But the music never plays and the car doesn’t move for a long time and Dean never slips into the seat next to him because Dean is the cloth-covered body in the back and he won’t ever come back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive never written nor posted something like this b4 so uhh pls give me constructive criticism and yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>